Love and Chaos
by Sakura Robotnik
Summary: Knuckles hasn't seen Rouge in a long time, but she has appeared on the island. Unfortunatly, so has another Echidna. Who will win Knux' heart? Narrated by me!
1. On angel island

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. The only character I own is Gem.  
  
Knuckles stood on the edge of Angel Island. He hadn't seen Rouge in 2 years. His heart burned. He had to see rouge now! Then he saw a shadow of someone gliding. Was it Rouge? No. It was an echidna. A female echidna. "Hi," she said. "I'm Gem. Wanna marry me?"  
  
"WHAT!?!" screamed Knuckles.  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
"Never," he cried.  
  
"Why do you want to marry him?" cried a familiar voice.  
  
"Rouge!" cried Knuckles.  
  
"But why won't you marry me?" Gem cried.  
  
"There is someone else I love, and I dare not disappoint that person," said Knuckles.  
  
Rouge's heart jumped at those words. Had Knuckles been talking about her? Or, what if... he loved someone else?  
  
"Stand back Knuckles!" she suddenly cried without warning.  
  
"Rouge... no!"  
  
But it was too late. Knuckles just stood back in horror, watching them fight recklessly. He then realized that they were fighting over him!  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Knuckles screamed, running towards the two. He tripped.  
  
"Knuckles!" Rouge cried. Gem hit her with full force, causing Rouge to fall off the island.  
  
"Rouge..." Knuckles tried to save her, causing him to fall too. 


	2. On the sidelines

Knuckles woke up on a flowery field. He couldn't remember what had happened. But then he remembered. "Rouge!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Good thing you're safe, but where's Gem?" asked Knuckles . "I don't know," replied Rouge. "Let's search for the pieces of the emerald!"  
  
Eggman: You just left the story hanging there! Shadow: I wanna hear the story! Sakura: All right! Let's get to the point with us!  
  
Sonic, Shadow, Eggman, and I were riding in the tornado.  
  
Eggman: WAIT! Hold on! The readers wanna know why I'm riding with my worst enemy! Sakura: That's another story!  
  
"Eggman-san, can I have $1,000,000?" I asked the great scientific genius. "No way! Better chance of a female echidna falling from the sky and hitting me on the head!" he replied. Then, Gem fell out of the sky and hit him on the head. "#%$#%$#%$#%$!" the angered genius cursed. "Speaking of echidna's," Sonic replied, "Let's go to angel island and spy on Knuckles!" Everyone cheered!  
  
Eggman: Yeah... WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME!?! Sakura: 'Cuz you're the evil genius. Eggman: I'm a temporary good guy! Sakura: Then why don't I tell the story? Eggman: 'Cuz that's another story! Sonic and Shadow: --;; 


	3. On AMY, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!

Knuckles and Rouge had found all the emerald pieces. They had split up and looked in the places that they had previous looked from former "Accidents"...  
  
Shadow: What accidents? Sakura: You know what accidents, shadow!  
  
...like Pumpkin hill, Dry lagoon, and speed highway. They went back up to angel Island and restored the pieces. Little did they know that hidden behind a bush...  
  
Amy: George Bush? Sakura: No, you idiot! And how did you get here? Amy: Saddam Hussein? Sakura: Baka!  
  
...were Me, Sonic, Shadow, and Eggman!  
  
"Rouge..." Knuckles stammered. "Th-thank you." "Knuckles, is something wrong?" asked Rouge "Wh-why do you a-ask?" "Because I care about you Knuckles. I don't want anything to happen to you," Rouge said. "You do...care?" asked Knuckles. "Yes." Knuckles knew it was the right time. "Uh, Rouge. I have something to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago." "Yes," Rouge replied, hoping that he would say what she wanted him to say. "I-I love you Rouge," he slowly said. That was what Rouge wanted him to say. "I do too." "I just don't understand. What is this feeling?" Asked Eggman. "It's something you wouldn't understand," I replied. "It's love."  
  
Amy: Osama bin Laden? Sakura: NO YOU BAKA!  
  
Knuckles kissed Rouge...  
  
Amy: Nuclear weapons? Sakura: NO!  
  
And  
  
Amy: Bombs? Sakura: NO  
  
They  
  
Amy: Guns? Sakura: NO!  
  
Were  
  
Amy: Blood? Sakura: NO!  
  
Happy  
  
Amy: Beer? Sakura: NO! AMY, GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!  
  
THE  
  
Amy: Illegal drugs? Sakura: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! Kicks Amy out the door  
  
END  
  
Amy: The "F" word? Sakura: THE STORY'S OVER!  
  
The real end! 


End file.
